


forget-me-not

by interitio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio
Summary: Shirabu and Semi are pining for each other, one of them unaware.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 224





	forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what's going on anymore

Kenjirou was taking a break from his work, which was rare of him to do so. Taichi, his roommate was also studying, but decided they should both take a break. He immediately had gone to Tendou’s room to play video games with him, as usual. Kenjirou had decided on taking a walk in the courtyard of the Shiratorizawa dorms, giving himself a peace of mind. 

Kenjirou had always loved flowers. He knew the names and meaning of them, and he would keep them in his room if he didn’t have a roommate. Him not wanting to bother Taichi is a small part of it, but mostly was because he didn’t feel like listening to his laughter for the first few days, even though he knew Taichi wasn’t the kind of person to do so. The courtyard had plenty of flowers, with very little people around. Most were out with their friends on the weekend, while some are cooped in their rooms working on their studies. Kenjirou never had a problem with his studies. He was the only one in the team who got into Shiratorizawa without a sports scholarship and was in the top class. This, however, caused almost his entire team to ask him for help with their studies, even the third years. 

He walked through the meadow of lavenders. _Purity and silence._

He whisked past a garden of bright pink tulips. _Happiness and confidence._

Were people staring at the second-year setter while he was watching the flowers? Definitely, though for once he didn’t snap at them. He knew about the popularity that would come when he joined the volleyball team, but he still did not enjoy it. 

Kenjirou found a stone bench and sat there, gazing at the mustard-colored tulips. _Happy thoughts._

He looked around for other flowers, the white tulips beside the yellow ones catching his eye. _Forgiveness._

An annoyingly familiar voice sounded behind him, which also caught all the admirers of his’ attention. “Kenjirou?” 

Kenjirou huffed, not bothering to try to leave anymore. “Eita-san.”

He immediately flinched when he realized they used each other’s first names slightly too loudly, which stirred a commotion around them, despite the lack of people. The volleyball club are used to using each other’s first names as long as they were close, but everyone had assumed that Eita had a rivalry with Kenjirou. They weren’t wrong, but they were mature about it. 

Kenjirou ran his fingers through his hair, trying to ignore the people around them. “Is there something up?”

Eita grinned. “Nothing’s wrong. Just saw you walking around, and I was confused. I assumed you were locked in your room, studying.”

Kenjirou grumbled, spinning around and gesturing Eita to walk with him. “I needed a break from studying too, you know. I’m also human.”

Eita walked beside him, while gazing at the tulips. “Yeah, but you still don’t come out often.” He said thoughtfully. “Those are pretty.” Eita whispered under his breath, but Kenjirou caught it easily.

“Hmm, the tulips?” He asked, with a tilt of his head.

Eita turned to look at him with a soft smile, which did a good job in making Kenjirou’s heart race. “Ah, yeah. You know, I always took you as one who liked flowers.” His voice slightly teasing, as he waved to the group of first year girls staring at them with heart eyes.

Kenjirou tensed slightly, the movement too minute for Eita to catch even with his sharp eyes. “Sure, senpai.” Kenjirou countered, accenting the last word. He used the honorific whenever he felt like being an asshole to Eita, which was a lot, admittedly.

“Is that defensiveness, my dear kouhai?” Eita teased, Kenjirou’s annoyed tone sparking an urge in him to piss him off even more.

Kenjirou decided to go with it, not minding whatever Eita found about him, even his love for flowers. He pointed at the bed of marigolds. “Marigolds means jealousy and despair. Really seems like you when I replaced you as the starting setter, huh.” He smirked when he saw the slightly taller boy stopped in his tracks.

“First off, you brat, fuck you.” Eita ruffled his hair in a way that was definitely not affectionate in any sort of way, which Kenjirou smacked away. “Next, you actually know about flowers. What the fuck, it was a joke.”

Kenjirou shrugged as he stared at the flowers. “It was something I picked up to study when I was bored. Flowers, their meanings, how to care for them. I made nosegays for my grandparents’ graves when I was younger too.”

“Great, next you’re going to tell me that you know law.” Eita glared at him slightly, his expression awed.

“Actually, Semi-san. The government passes laws that define federal and state crimes and their respective punishments. This body of law is known as criminal law-” Kenjirou spoke with a smug grin until Eita cut him off.

“Eat shit, Kenjirou.” He snapped incredulously. Kenjirou let out a light laugh at the senior’s expression.

“Rude, senpai. How I wish I could offer you tansies. They do mean that you make me sick to the stomach. It’s perfect.” He continued his attacks to Eita, even when he was hit lightly on the back.

“You little shit. You use your knowledge horribly.” Eita greeted some third years whom they bypassed. 

“What do you ever mean? I helped all of you pass your studies.” Kenjirou faked an innocent smile to him as they walked to the end of the courtyard, which had a large bed of blue and white forget-me-nots. 

“Okay, yeah, fine, I’ll give you that. That also reminds me, I need to borrow your English notes for second year. I have absolutely no clue what’s going on.” Eita stated, knowing that Kenjirou would always help him even though he protested a lot beforehand. 

However, he gave in without a fight this time. “Sure, whatever.”

He turned to look at the forget-me-nots now beside them. The garden bed was swirls with baby blue and white, with bees and butterflies hovering over them. Kenjirou bent down and lifted up a white clump of flowers, releasing a red admiral butterfly. 

“Forget-me-nots are common in blue, but there are white and pink ones too. It’s weird how there aren’t any pink ones around since there are white ones.” Kenjirou murmured, the sound striking Eita straight through the heart. 

\-----

Kenjirou was talented and attractive, in Eita’s view. He had a good mindset in volleyball, even if it wasn’t Eita’s style for setting, and was at the top of his cohort. His light brown hair and eyes glowed under the setting sun, which reminded him on how long they’ve been at the courtyard. Kenjirou always gave him an attitude and was petty and rude to him. However, he did make it clear once that he admired his serving which made Eita extremely happy and fluttery inside. Of course, he’s denying that he liked Kenjirou romantically. 

He just kneeled down beside his junior and lifted a blue flower. “It’s pretty, so was that red admiral butterfly.” He said with a calming voice. At the corner of his eye, he saw Kenjirou tilt his head to look at him for a moment, before turning back to the flora and fauna in front of him. 

It was just a glance, but it was enough to make Eita’s heart threaten to burst out of his chest. 

He still was blocking out the idea of him liking Kenjirou romantically, like the persistent little bitch he is. 

Kenjirou, on the other hand, didn’t try to deny his feelings. He knew he liked the ash blonde setter and admired him a lot. He was extremely impressed by his serving and his setting was insanely good but was taken out because he was reckless. If he weren’t that daring with his tosses, Kenjirou knew he wouldn’t have a chance at being the starting setter until his third year. He also admitted that the elder was extremely good looking with his messy ash blonde hair with darken tips and dark brown eyes. He enjoyed pissing Eita off due to his reactions. He would return his remarks with comebacks of his own and affectionate gestures such as ruffling his hair and hitting his shoulder lightly. 

He hid his crush extremely well though, using insults and lying through his teeth with a blank face whenever Taichi tried to ask about it. He was absolutely sure that Eita had no clue about his crush and was still in the process of trying to find out if he returned his feelings. He was good at reading people, but the scowl that was always on Eita’s face when he was around other people, he did not know was difficult to read. 

He picked a white forget-me-not and place it in his palm, staring at it. “Remembrance.” He murmured. He must have been staring at the flower for too long, because when he looked up, Eita shot him a confused look, which he brushed off. He shoved the flower into his pocket and spun to meet Eita’s gaze. 

“Let’s get back to the dorms. I’ll lend you my English notes.” Kenjirou said softly. Eita nodded and followed suit as Kenjirou turned around and headed to the second year’s boy’s dorms. 

\-----

As they were walking back to the dorm and bickering with each other, a group of second year girls gazed at them and started giggling, pushing a brunette forward, whispering to each other. Kenjirou ignored them, knowing that they were probably talking about either him or Eita beside him, who was still staring at the flowers they bypassed. 

The brunette rushed up to them with a note in hand and tapped on Eita’s shoulder lightly. “Uhm, Semi-senpai.”

Eita turned to face her as Kenjirou scoffed. Eita hit him lightly on the shoulder before smiling at the girl. “Hey. What do you need?”

“Ah! Uhm, I was wondering, I’ve seen you many times during breaks and at your matches, so here.” She handed him the note with a dark blush on her face. 

Kenjirou knew he wasn’t going to accept the confession. Eita had plenty of girls walk up to him to ask him out before, and so did he. This was the first time someone had done it in front of the second-year setter though. He couldn’t help the jealously rising in him as he saw Eita read the note while the girl in front of him twirled her hair and fiddled with her skirt. 

He raised an eyebrow to the other girls that were a few meters away and they looked away blushing. Kenjirou tapped his foot impatiently as the girl continued flirting with Eita, trying to gain his attention. Kenjirou clenched his fists slightly and sighed. He wan’t sure if he was jealous or annoyed by the time taken for the damn confession at this point. He knew Eita would reject them in the nicest manner possible, unlike Kenjirou, who would reject them immediately as soon as he realized they were trying to confess to him. 

Of course, Kenjirou, being the asshole, he is, just called, “Eita-san, wrap it up, won’t you?” 

The girl in front of him flinched. Eita didn’t know what it was due to, but he rolled his eyes at Kenjirou and said to the girl softly, “Sorry, I can’t accept your confession. Volleyball takes a lot of my time and I don’t know you well enough. I’m really sorry.”

There was still jealously raging inside Kenjirou even after his rejection when the girl said, “Couldn’t you give me a chance? I don’t mind the fact that most of your time is on volleyball and we could get to know each other!”

“Sorry, no thanks.” Eita firmly stated as the girl tried to protest weakly. He turned to Kenjirou and gestured for him to continue walking with him, which he returned with a roll of his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you actually waited for her to finish her confession.” Kenjirou groaned as they walked past the other girls who were looking at their rejected friend in despair. 

“I don’t want to be rude like you, Kenjirou. Unlike you, I also bother to give excuses.” Eita ruffled his hair once again, ignoring the girls who were comforting their friend behind them. 

“How would you know that?” Kenjirou turned his head to look at Eita with an eyebrow raised. He was sure most the confessions that people gave him were private and Eita would have never seen them. 

“Heard it from a bunch of second- years who were standing in front of my locker a few months back. Typical you to be rude, kouhai?” Eita smirked at him as he grumbled something about bribing Tendou, Eita’s roommate, to shave his hair.

“Whatever, senpai.” He quipped as they got to the dorms of the second-year boys. 

The two walked into the dorms and immediately boys turned around to look at them. Many were whispering and eyeing them until Kenjirou had enough of it and snapped, “Mind your own business.”

Eita sighed as he glared at the younger setter. “Would it kill you to be nicer?” 

“Yes, I’m sure it would.” Kenjirou snapped back as they took the elevator to the last floor where his room was. Shiratorizawa favored their volleyball players, thus allowing them more privacy by putting them on the highest floor where little people head to and allowed them to choose their own roommates from their team. 

Getting to he and Taichi’s room, he pulled out his key and unlocked the door, allowing him and Eita in. He locked the door and threw down his phone and keys on the edge of his bed. Eita immediately removed his shoes and landed on Kenjirou’s bed. Kenjirou smiled softly and turned to his desk to search for his English notes. He quietly took out the small flower from his pocket and placed it on his desk.

When he tossed Eita the notes, he flashed Kenjirou a smile and rolled to the side of the bed and whipped out his phone. “I’m not going to go back, I’m pretty sure Kawanishi-kun’s in my room right now. Grab your laptop.” 

“Quit ordering me around, senpai.” Kenjirou picked up his laptop and sat on the bed beside Eita as he sat up. He opened his laptop for Eita to go into Netflix and choose a show. He picked Shadowhunters and started the show.

Kenjirou was completely aware about the limited distance between them. Their thighs were touching, and their shoulders were extremely close to each other. Kenjirou tried to steady the palpitations of his heart and focus on the show. 

Eita, on the other hand, was thinking about it excessively. He kept denying his feelings, but there was no other way to explain the fluttering of his stomach or the rate of his heartbeat whenever he talked or was close to Kenjirou. He was slowly admitting to himself that he liked Kenjirou, though he would never tell him. Knowing Kenjirou, he would laugh it off and act normally when rejecting him. He had no hope in him accepting his confession. Eita always kept a straight face and always acted completely cold in front of everyone didn’t know, only allowing the mask to break in front of his volleyball team. 

After an hour of watching the show and letting out snarky comments, they heard someone knock on the door. Eita paused the show and Kenjirou sighed and got up to open the door.

“Hey- Oh, Himari-sensei. What do you need?” Kenjirou’s tone immediately switched to politeness at the sight of the head Chemistry teacher, which made Eita snicker.

“Ah, hello Semi-kun!” She greeted him when he peeked out to see the teacher, earning a sharp glare from Kenjirou, which he raised a brow to. “Shirabu-kun, there’s a Chemistry remedial class that needs serious help in the subject. I was wondering if you could help assist them. I’ll make sure it goes into your report, as usual. It’s next Saturday an hour after your volleyball practice in 2-3. Are you able to help?”

“Sure, Himari-sensei.” Kenjirou replied without hesitation.

“Alright then, thank you so much. See you next time, Shirabu-kun, Semi-kun!” She exclaimed and took her leave. On the inside, she was extremely confused as to why Shirabu and Semi would be in the former’s room. They always had tension in practices and matches and were rarely seen together without the rest of their team.

In reality, Kenjirou and Eita do hangout without the team, but it usually would be going to each other’s dorms when their roommate isn’t around. That lead to Taichi and Tendou asking them questions, but both brushed them off easily, which did not cause suspicion to the two.

When their teacher left, Kenjirou shut the door and sighed loudly. Eita frowned slightly and asked, “Did you not want to do it or something?”

“I don’t mind, but the students there are annoying. They’re the biggest issue to me.” Kenjirou sighed as he flopped back onto the bed, leaning against Eita’s shoulder. A faint blush bloomed on the apple of his cheeks as Kenjirou continued the show. 

They could do this for hours. The two setters, on the bed, watching shows while bickering with each other. It was something Eita loved. He knew he dug a hole in too deep for him to get out now. 

For some reason, he remembered the forget-me-nots. At the bed of blue and white flowers, he truly felt like he was in love with Kenjirou. His gleaming hair in the sun, the sparkle in his eye when he was looking at flowers, the way he lifted the plant to release the red admiral butterfly and to pick the singular blue flower Eita knew he kept. 

He felt like he could never tell Kenjirou. He didn’t know why. Was it because of their bickering, or did he think that Kenjirou would never be interested in him? He was scared. He didn’t want to be shut out after being rejected, neither did he want to just be friends with him. What are the chances Kenjirou liked him back? He didn’t even know if he was interested in guys. 

Kenjirou wasn’t dumb. He could feel the other shifting about slightly. He wasn’t sure if Eita was uncomfortable sitting that close to him or if he was nervous, but Kenjirou knew he was getting somewhere. He didn’t want to try flirting with Eita in order to find out, so he stuck to being slightly too close to the older boy whenever they hung out to gauge his reactions.

Kenjirou rested his head on Eita’s shoulder. Eita was screaming on the inside, but he did not react to it physically, which confused Kenjirou. He assumed that it did not mean anything to Eita, which caused an ache to his heart.

After a while, they finished about 10 episodes and Eita sighed and got up. “I’m going to head back to my dorm so I can finish my work. I’ll kick Kawanishi out if I have to.”

“You haven’t finished your work. Wow, senpai.” Kenjirou snickered.

“Shut up. I’ll see you at practice.” Eita grabbed his stuff and Kenjirou’s notes and left.

Kenjirou kept his laptop and slumped back onto his bed, ruffling his hair in slight annoyance. He didn’t want Eita to leave that early, but he definitely wasn’t going to ask him to stay. He sighed and picked up his phone, scrolling through his social media.

\-----

The next few times the two setters met and hung out, Kenjirou continued discreetly judging Eita’s feelings. He felt he was nowhere close to cracking through the layers of masks and walls Eita put up, until the Saturday when he was tutoring the failure students, as he labelled with distaste.

After practice, he showered and changed into his uniform without the blazer. He had already informed Taichi about the tutoring session, which he laughed at, and immediately headed to the assigned classroom. 

After being pissed off for two hours by wannabe thugs and bratty girls, he finally sighed and packed his stuff. Many of the girls stay behind to wait for him, throwing flirty remarks at him and trying to engage in conversation, which he promptly ignored. Grabbing his bag, he headed for the door with girls trailing behind him. He was extremely thankful when he saw Eita standing outside the classroom, leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

“Eita-san.” Kenjirou quickly moved to the older setter’s side, avoiding the girls. He heard them groan in frustration and one of them called out, “Shirabu-”

“Alright, let’s go. I’m crashing at your dorm, Kawanishi-kun’s at mine.” Eita cut through her words as he wrapped an arm around Kenjirou’s shoulder, leading him to the stairs out. He could hear the whispering behind him and heaved a sigh of relief.

“Aren’t you rude.” Eita smirked at him, which he returned by poking him at the side.

“They were annoying and clingy. I didn’t want to deal with them.” Kenjirou sighed, feeling Eita unwrap his arm from his shoulders. He still kept the small distance between them, which led to Kenjirou feeling butterflies in his stomach. 

They went to the second-year boy’s dorms again and headed to Kenjirou’s room. As usual, Eita headed straight to Kenjirou’s bed and flopped down on it and picked out his phone to go through. Kenjirou placed down his stuff and sat on the bed across Eita, resting his legs on the latter’s. 

“I’m surprised you were waiting for me. Is there something wrong?” Kenjirou smiled at Eita, curiosity peaked.

“Rude. There wasn’t anything wrong, I just felt like it.” He huffed, looking up from his phone.

Kenjirou wasn’t dumb, and he definitely wasn’t dense. He caught on already, but it wasn’t the right time to tell him yet. He squinted at Eita. “Sure.”

“That was definitely sarcasm.” Eita glared at him, but with a slight smile on his features.

“Yeah, probably. I don’t believe you. No way you’d randomly wait for me.” That was a lie, but he wanted to hear the other boy’s reply.

“There’s nothing wrong, Kenjirou. Can’t believe you think I do things for you when I need something.” He fake gasps at Kenjirou, who rolled his eyes in return.

Kenjirou sighed internally. He wasn’t going to be able to break Eita. He had to make the first move. _Can I do it, though? I never bothered addressing these situations._

“Let’s go to the courtyard. I’m tired of being jammed in this room.” Kenjirou sighed.

“The flowers?” He received a slap to the shoulder.

\-----

They were going down the same path they did the previous week, with Kenjirou muttering about the flowers. Eita didn’t mind it and listened to his quiet rambling. 

“Eita-san.” 

Eita immediately turned to look at him. “Yeah?”

Kenjirou pointed to the field of forget-me-nots that they seen a week ago. Eita blinked. He walked up to the garden of flowers and knelt beside it, raising up a finger for a red admiral butterfly to land on. Lifting it up, he picked a white forget-me-not and placed it on his other hand, tempting the creature to move.

Kenjirou bent down beside him, watching his senior’s every move. “Eita-san…” he murmured softly, like a prayer.

Eita tilted his head, looking at Kenjirou. “Yeah?”

Kenjirou didn’t care if anyone saw them. He didn’t care if his schoolmates or teachers were there to witness what he was about to do. Ushijima and Tendou were dating publicly, and they received no hate. Eita was not a private person and would not mind it anyways. Kenjirou grabbed the front of Eita’s shirt and pulled him in, pressing his lips lightly onto the pinch server’s. 

Eita was sure his brain malfunctioned then. He felt a burst of euphoria as Kenjirou kissed him, and returned it with the same force, slipping his hand to the back of Kenjirou’s neck.

There wasn’t anyone at that end of the courtyard to witness the two, to Kenjirou’s relief. Even though he didn’t mind, he didn’t want to have people whispering behind them. Kenjirou pulled away, still holding on to Eita. “Your answer?”

Shoving the forget-me-not into Kenjirou’s hand while the butterfly flew away, he pressed his lips onto Kenjirou’s again as he whispered, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> might have another fic planned but it's gonna take a long while
> 
> -
> 
> LMFAO I JUST READ THROUGH MY FIC AND I'M NOW WONDERING WHY I EVEN MENTIONED THE BUTTERFLY GOD I SUCK- (5-15-20)


End file.
